


【狂王咕哒君】情人节的甜蜜噩梦

by re_karasu



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_karasu/pseuds/re_karasu





	【狂王咕哒君】情人节的甜蜜噩梦

藤丸立香觉得自己可能都要对【巧克力】这个概念产生混乱了。不仅仅是视野中过多的巧克力让他在物质方面产生了混乱感，就连任何【巧克力】这个词汇的发音他都觉得自己也听不懂了，总是需要理智多加分辨才能反应过来。

「我的错，我为什么会觉得赛米拉米斯在强词夺理——我现在确信了，巧克力的确是一种毒。」藤丸立香坐在被女帝分配的房间的床沿上两眼发直地说。

空中庭院的面积自然是配得上女帝的身份的，而赛米拉米斯并不介意给自己临时的巧克力督造大臣一个临时的休息之地。这间现在使用权归属藤丸立香的房间十分舒适，然而依旧具备不可忽视的问题——空中庭院到处都充斥着巧克力的气味儿，作为空中庭院一部分的这个房间当然也不可能例外。

站在他身后正用手指拨弄着御主现在不太灵光的小脑袋瓜的狂王似乎想到了什么，「你可以回迦勒底。」

藤丸立香往侧面一歪，咕咚倒在了床上，发顶蹭在狂王膝盖前面如同护甲一般的骨棘上，作出像是中毒一般的翻白眼并四肢抽搐的动作，「……饶了我吧。」

见鬼，本来他也想过回迦勒底换换空气的，走到厨房的外面就被吓回来了——他竟不知道印度的女神准备了一尊巧克力牛？

……不得不说，那份心意是很好的，藤丸立香也很感谢她愿意纡尊降贵地花费大量精力准备，但那尊巧克力牛是真的仅仅只是看着，就觉得对胃部过于负担了。

更别提还有其他更多的巧克力了。

藤丸立香觉得自己需要一段时间才能好好地面对巧克力这种东西。

狂王按住了他的腹部，让他装模作样的四肢抽搐动作变成了翻壳小乌龟划来划去一样，他觉得挺有趣，又轻轻在藤丸立香肚子上按了几下。

藤丸立香总觉得他的手法好像在摸幼崽吃饱没有。他在床上滚了滚，把自己向着里面塞了塞，拍了拍身边空出的地方。于是大只的狂战士拿轻薄的被子把他裹了裹，塞在自己和墙中间的空隙里。

 

映入眼帘的一切都很模糊……唔，是蒸腾的水汽吗……

藤丸立香呆呆地坐着，放空着脑袋。

大约是被热水浸泡得舒服，他感觉自己困得眼睛都睁不开了，一时之间什么也不想干，任凭自己坐在温泉边上发傻。模糊的视野里好像有什么人在自己对面挥动着手臂，是在叫自己过去？还是他们在争论？

原谅我吧，我真的困得听不清你们在说什么了。我现在只想立刻滑进水里睡觉。

藤丸立香又打了个哈欠。

一条黑红的长尾缠在了身上，骨质的外壳从腹部的皮肤擦过，有些痒痒的。藤丸立香后知后觉地顺着尾巴的方向看过去，尾巴的主人是坐在他身边的狂王——奇怪的是，他仍旧裹着自己的毛绒领大斗篷和兜帽，着装整齐地坐在温泉的热水里。正因为如此，在这个雾气蒸腾的环境里，他看上去不像是来泡澡，倒像是来下锅的。

「哦……」藤丸立香听见自己颠三倒四地说，「煮…呸，你在这里……」

狂王伸出手来摸了摸他的脸，藤丸立香差点顺势就把脑袋放在他手里睡着了。

当隐隐地感觉到震动的时候——藤丸立香以为是自己的手机在响，他的手指像是触电一般收拢了一下，闭着眼睛去自己屁股底下摸好像是被自己坐在下面的手机。他的手臂一边横冲直撞地摸索着，一边想自己为什么泡个温泉还要定闹钟…？呃，这个闹钟是几点的来着……？

我可能睡了太久，对面的人呢，人怎么都不见了……藤丸立香越摸越不耐烦，明明能感受到震动越来越大，为什么就是摸不到手机在哪里？

就在他气到想要干脆爬起来找的时候，安静的温泉汤池突然炸了！

再顾不得什么闹钟不闹钟的，藤丸立香一下子清醒了，他瞠目结舌地看着水面炸开之后，就好像挤爆了巧克力酱的包装那样，从水面下喷溅出来的是醇厚浓郁的液态巧克力！

藤丸立香慌张地低头看看自己身前的水面，清澈的温泉池水下巧克力以一种曼妙的姿态自下而上翻卷着，侵占了原本属于泉水的空间——这画面非常不合时宜地令人联想到某鸽牌巧克力的广告，并且还有不知道哪里来的广告画外音，正在用一种谜之自矜的调调重复着【丝滑】这个词。这些充满了整个池子的巧克力浆咕嘟嘟地冒着泡泡。在藤丸立香有些崩溃地看着转眼间就被巧克力占据的池子的时候，一个格外硕大的泡泡就在他眼前浮起，然后啪地溅了他一脸的巧克力。

不得不说，连浴池里都灌满了巧克力的现状在藤丸立香本就对巧克力达到忍耐限度的神经上又加了一把火，他觉得自己真的是再也无法忍受了，用力地抹了一把脸，也不管这一下子抹花了脸，腾地站了起来。

他抓起缠在腰上的尾巴，示意狂王快离开这些巧克力。「真是的，澡白泡了，但愿淋浴不会再喷出……！」微妙的手感令他不自觉地止住了话语，用力地捏了一下被自己捉住的尾巴——确认过手感，为什么又是巧克力？！尾巴去哪里了？！

藤丸立香猛地抬头，身边的从者坐在咕嘟嘟冒泡的巧克力浆里面，就好像这是什么很正常的事一样。

当然啦，当这名从者自己就是巧克力的时候，坐在巧克力里面对巧克力来说就是再正常不过的事情。

巧克力狂王僵硬地转动着他作为脑袋的那部分巧克力，雕刻出的眼睛无神地看着他，藤丸立香不由自主地哆嗦了一下，拔腿就跑。

——但是他忘记了巧克力尾巴还缠在自己身上。

被突然发力的尾巴向着巧克力池子扯过去，藤丸立香毫无防备地摔了个四脚朝天，来不及反抗就被巧克力浆吞没了。他条件反射地闭紧眼睛挣扎着，随之而来的是四肢也被外力按住的束缚感，这引起了藤丸立香更加剧烈的反抗。

「…………醒……醒醒！」

周身的感觉并非灼热黏腻，带着沉甸甸的重量挂在人身上，而是清爽干燥的。藤丸立香发现自己正坐在床上，腰腹处堆着因为坐起来而滑落下去的杯子，还有一条大尾巴。

他眨眨眼，下意识地抬手抹掉额头上细密的汗珠。睡前已经吹得干燥的头发正带着湿意。

而正压在他身上的那条大尾巴的主人正垂下眼看着他，英灵的视力足够看到少年后颈发尾下的汗珠——他有理由猜测他的御主是否又在梦中被邀请去了别的地方。

是某些人的请求吗？狂战士想着，视线落在床头，与他同样造型的布偶正站在另一边，看起来似乎因为犹豫没能作出有效的攻击行为，后者注意到他的目光，尾巴有些焦躁地拍打了一下床头柜的边缘。

不……看起来是不怎么美妙的梦。狂王得出了结论。

呼吸稍稍平复了的小少年注意到了腹部被尾巴压着的感觉，他低头看着尾巴的眼神有些莫测。狂王以为他还没缓过劲来，而这时藤丸立香突然把他的尾巴抓起来——事后他自己觉得很像某个电影里面主角生啃龙虾一样，不过某种意义上来说也差不多——猛地就是一口。他这个行为过于突然，狂王没来得及阻止他，就听见了令人牙根发酸的声音。

一大一小都讶异地注视着不知道做梦梦见了什么，但现在看起来终于从梦境的混淆感里挣脱出来的御主。小少年捂着嘴，露出了一种可怜巴巴又夹杂着劫后余生一样的神情。

——呜，谢天谢地不是巧克力……但是我的牙好痛QAQ……


End file.
